We Could Love
by TheNewestCompanion
Summary: I never saw a Mycroft/OC story on here, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Here it is. Mycroft saves a girls life, and for some reason is now completely overwhelmed with the need to know who she is, and why these people are out to kill her. Can Mycroft save her, and win this distrusting woman's heart at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

_**So through all the Sherlock fanfiction I've read I've never seen any Mycroft/OC and I felt bad... so I decided to do it myself. I hope it's good! Tell me if you find my OC too Mary Sue (I really hope she isn't) It might get a bit Sherlock/OC at time or even John/OC but it's mainly a Mycroft/OC story. **_

Another long day of trying to keep Britain's government from collapsing in on itself. Another horribly boring day behind a desk with horribly boring paperwork, and quite frankly, horribly made tea.

Anthea tried, she really did, but it was honestly the poorest excuse for earl grey he ever consumed. Under sweetened, too cold by the time it was brought to him, and too much milk. Some mornings she even went as far to attempt to add honey to his tea. _Honey. _

Besides that, and the fact he had to keep the world from ending at least once a week, Mycroft Holmes really enjoyed his job. That and the threats he receives on his life.

Now that he was free for the evening, Mycroft was exiting his office building, ready to go home and forget the legal work for a bit. Usually he'd get a car home and order some take away when he got back, but it was a fairly beautiful night tonight. So rather than the five-minute ride home, Mycroft opted for the roughly fifteen minutes walk.

He was walking down the road, past all the normal people and trying his best to ignore their horribly mundane lives. He swung his umbrella lazily and looked around for the little Chinese place he really likes. He knew it was one of these building.

Seeing in the distance, about three buildings down, Mycroft smiled to himself. They honestly had the best sesame chicken he ever had. His walking increased a small amount, for now all he wanted was his food and the nice warmth of his large estate.

He'd practically reached the take-away place when something banged into him, knocking the umbrella out of his hand. Mycroft may be a bit rusty but he was still in enough shape to react to the sudden bump.

His hand grasp whomever's wrist it was and he turned to face them, keeping his hold as the other person struggled to keep running. Mycroft's eyes widen at what was in front of him, for it wasn't what he expected.

Actually he wasn't sure what he'd expected, or even why he'd grabbed their wrist. Maybe he expected a jogger, or some child, but not this.

In front of Mycroft was a woman. She was younger, maybe late twenties, she had long black hair, that, at the moment was in wild ringlets around her face. Her bright greens eyes were set on her pretty face, which was pale and dotted with small freckles. She had pretty rosy cheeks and nice pink lips that were open slightly in fear.

Mycroft could tell from the position they were in she was on the small side, both skinny and short. Her whole body was in defensive stance. Mycroft couldn't help but pause a second looking into her eyes, pretty green... there's that fear again.

Mycroft blinked a few times and his own mouth dropped open slightly as he looked at her. She was taking deep panicked breaths and looking back at him. There was some commotion a few builds back and her head snapped in the direction before she looked back up at Mycroft, the fear growing.

Mycroft could sense her preparing to dart off again and gently tightened his grip on her wrist, but not enough to hurt her. Turning to actually face her fully he used his other hand to hold her other wrist also. He glanced back and then down to her again. Something about her... he wanted to know what she was running from, he wanted to protect her.

"Miss... Miss, please listen.. What are you running from, what's wrong?" He asked. keeping his professional air, with some effort. She shook her head, a few loose tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"No... No please, please let me go... Please!" She cried, voice wavering with panic. Mycroft's eyes widen slightly again, and he glanced back, confused about what could possibly scare her so much, "Let me go! Please! He's coming, he'll kill you..." She whimpered.

A few people have stopped and were looking at the panicking girl, and Mycroft holding her. This wasn't a good situation to be in, but he couldn't let her go. Because if he let her go and who ever got to her, and hurt her, he'd feel responsible for it.

"Miss... Please listen to me.. I can help you, whoever he is, he won't get to you. I can help you." Mycroft said, voice calm and level. He pulled her towards him slightly and took a step back out of the crowed of people walking by, forgetting his umbrella in the sidewalk.

A few yards away a woman got shoved out of the way of someone still out of view and she fell to the ground with a shout. There were a couple more yells and the woman in Mycroft arms gasped loudly and took a large step forward latching onto him. He let out a small surprised noise of his own as she hid her face in his chest, clutching him still, shaking hard in his arms.

Mycroft turned, woman still in his arms so he was blocking her from the main part of the sidewalk, holding her close... but.. why? Why was he even bothering to do so? Usually he could care less about the personal affairs of other people. Usually his night could have easily continued his even with just a small scoff and scoping down to retrieve his umbrella. Now he was holding a stranger to his chest for protection.

Someone bagged fairly hard into Mycroft's back and he staggered forward, keeping a grip on her as he did so, so she didn't fall. Not sure whether or not, that was the threat that just bumped him, Mycroft opted to keep her close still, hushing her sobs.

After a moment before continued to walk again, all mumbling about some guy who's been running down the street. Mycroft pulled the shivering girl away from his chest and looked down at her. The eye makeup that had accented her pretty green eyes was now smudged and running down her cheeks.

Mycroft glanced at his white button up, seeing the black stains. He couldn't find any part of him to get frustrated with this stranger.

"Miss, Miss, tell me your name please.." He asked softly, looking at her, and trying his very hardest to keep his voice soft, not wanting to scare her.

She looked around wildly for a moment before wiping her nose and looking up at Mycroft, "I... Thank you..." She whispered looking back down at her feet. She wiped her nose again and went to take a step away when Mycroft stopped her.

"Please, Tell me, I can help you, I have very important people in very important places. I can keep you safe." He assured. She glanced back up at him and shook her head softly, a few tears pulling over again.

"I can't tell you... I can't because he's watching..." She whispered looking around before leaning slightly closer, "He's always watching and he'll kill you if I tell you..." Mycroft's eyes widen slightly and he managed not to step back in.. shock? He lowered his voice and moved his face closer to her's so he could whisper.

"Tell me your name... No one is going to kill you.. tell me who's hurting you.." After a moment of silent she looked back up at him.

"My names Hailey Black..." She said, voice soft, barely audible.

**Welp. I hope you guys liked that... honestly I'm not sure where this is going, or if I'll even continue it... If you want me to continue, leave a review on how you liked it. Thanks! **

**xoxo TheNewestCompanion**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two for all you lovelys. Hope you all like it. I don't own Mycroft. I do own Hailey Black. I don't own Sherlock. (So wish that I did.) Feel free to review and tell me what you do like, or what I can change, or if there's anything you hate. Hope you enjoy!_**

**Chapter Two~**

"My names Hailey Black..." She said, voice soft, barely audible. Mycroft nodded and looked around. It was getting late now, and the streets were slowly emptying.

"Alright, Ms. Black, do you have somewhere safe to go tonight? Do you need a place to stay?" Mycroft asked gently finally relaxing his grip on her, now a bit more confident she wouldn't run away.

"You think I'm going to go home with you? Hailey asked chuckling and shaking her head at him, "A man tries to kill me and you think I'm going to go home with some... stranger? Do I look like an idiot?" She asked starting to walk away from him in the direction she'd run from.

Mycroft jogged up next to her, taking her wrist again, and looking down at her, smiling slightly.

"No, I don't think you're an idiot... I just want to make sure you're somewhere where no one else will try to kill you." Mycroft promised walking slowly with her down the street.

Hailey looked at the ground and was quiet for a moment as they walked. When she did talk she didn't take her eyes of her feet.

"Why do you even care? You don't know me." She muttered. Mycroft watched her for a moment before shrugging slightly and sighing. Why did he care?

"I.. I don't know Hailey, honestly... I just know that... I feel like if someone… hurt you... at this point, I'd... feel liable... because, well I didn't do anything to stop it... And you're right, I didn't know you.. but, I don't know." Mycroft said shaking his head. This was ridiculous. He didn't care. Well, he shouldn't. He didn't know her, she was right, only there was something… drawling him in to her. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Another prolonged moment of silence passed and Hailey stopped crossing her arms over her chest. She took a deep breath before talking, not looking Mycroft in the face.

"Listen... I don't even know your name... but.. but you said you could protect me.. and I really need some protecting..." She murmured looking down again. Mycroft smiled slightly and nodded,

"You can accompany me back to my estate if you wish. I'm not kidnapping you, and we won't be alone. Two of my maids are in tonight and I think one cook." He assured, hoping it would ease her slightly.

Hailey's eyebrow rose, in an almost teasing manner. Mycroft found it oddly satisfying watching the woman before him. Moments ago she was blubbering mess, scared out of her wits from whoever she was running from, and mere moments later, he whole position, whole demeanor is changing in front of his eyes.

"Oh, your maids? That's reassuring. Now I don't know who you are, and you're lying to me..." She said, voice not quite accusing, more… teasing. A playful wisp in her speech. He didn't know whether to offended by the little remark or chuckle at it. Mycroft wasn't one for chuckling so he just let it slip.

"I maintain a minor position in the British government." He went to swing his umbrella, like he usually did in moments like this, only to remember he'd dropped in back at the Chinese play. He sighed, that was his favourite umbrella.

"Minor." She repeated with a snort. Hailey took a mobile from her bag and clicked a few buttons before smirking slightly to herself. Mycroft watched as she did so trying to deduce her.

Now, he may not have been quite as good on the deduction part as his younger brother, but then again he didn't make a living of invading the lives of others. Well unless said person was important to the inner workings of the government.

Anyway, no matter how out of practice the Holmes was, Mycroft usually had no trouble getting a fairly long and detailed back story, and yet, looking at her, all he could figure out was she wasn't born her, in London, she had at least one or two small dogs, and another small pet, probably from the rodent species, and she was a fairly intelligent and quick witted young woman, of about twenty nine. That was it. There was defiantly something more to her. Something almost… off. Her voice was what interrupted him from his trail of thought.

"I thank you for your invitation back to your _manner _with all your _maids and cooks, _but I am indeed busy tonight, so I'll have to turn down said offer." She announced glancing once more at her phone before pocketing it again. Before Mycroft had a chance to speak she smiled, "Yes, and yes." He raised an eyebrow and again before getting the chance to ask she answered, "I _do _have a nice safe place to stay the night. And, yes, I do think we'll be seeing each other again."

A black car pulled up to where they were walking and stopped a few yards in front of them, Mycroft looked at it, not recognizing it as one of his he looked back to Hailey. She stepped towards the car and opened the back seat before turning back around to face Mycroft once more.

"Good evening Mr. Holmes." She called before ducking into the car. He gave a polite wave as the car pulled away and turned back to go and actually get his dinner, and possibly see if his umbrella was still there, but then it hit him.

He'd never told her his name. He'd given her his first, but never mentioned a last. Turning back around quickly he looked up the street seeing if the car was still in view. It wasn't. He sighed and turned back around once more, strolling off.

"Oh, Miss. Black, you're very curious aren't you?" He asked chuckling to himself.

_**Duh, duh duhduhhhh! Please review 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. Sorry it took so long. School and Stuff. Hope you like it. Tell me if you do 3**

Chapter Three~

About three weeks went by and Mycroft had pushed that odd happens of Hailey Black to the back of his mind. He didn't delete them, there was a part of him that didn't think that to be a good idea, but the main part had decided she was just some woman lost and confused that he'd given a helping hand to. And maybe he did mention his last name, and there wasn't actually anything strange about the girl. At least that's what he told himself.

He _knew_ that he didn't mention any last names. He could recall the whole conversation rather clearly, and there was no 'Holmes' thrown around. That's what bothered him the most. She'd known him; somehow, she'd known him. Or of him.

She'd even snorted at the 'Minor government' position lie he told everyone. The few people who knew any different were other officials and his brother, and Sherlock's dearest Watson.

Mycroft was sitting at his office desk. It was still only the early afternoon, and he had several more hours left of work before he could escape back to his home. Anthea had come with another awful thing of tea.

"Thank you Anthea, what's on my agenda for the rest of the day?" He asked glancing at his mobile. Dr. Watson had promised to text him when Sherlock was done with the case he'd given them, but so far he'd heard nothing from them.

"You have a meeting with the new head of MI6 in about fifteen minutes, sir. Do you need anything before so?" She asked pulling her own phone out and tying away hurriedly. Mycroft sipped the lukewarm liquid and winced slightly, "No thank you. What's his name? The MI5 man?"

"MI6 sir." She corrected and he nodded, trying to keep from rolling his eyes at her. Anthea smiled and nodded looking back down on her phone, "I have a… Miss. Seraphina… LeMaire." Mycroft's brow went up again.

"A LeMaire? Really, any relations to the Robert LeMaire in MI5's accounting?" He asked already slightly losing interest in his own question. Anthea shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't know sir. Shall I ask her?" Mycroft waved her off, looking back at the paper work on his desk.

"No, no, just send her in when she gets here, thank you Anthea." He said dismissing her. He always disliked when anything big change in position changed. Especially whenever they received a new prime minister, for that was one of the hardest transitions.

Another ten or so minutes went by and there was a soft knocking at his door. Without looking up Mycroft called,

" Come in…" Hearing the door open Mycroft mentally prepared himself. He was going to have to explain the same mundane things he'd gone over a hundred times.

Seraphina sat in front on the man at the best, smirking to herself. She sat back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest and made a small 'Hmm' noise to grab his attention.

Mycroft sighed and took a sip of his tea as he looked up and nearly choked on it as he did so.

"Miss. Black?" He asked confused eyes wide. She was here, the woman he'd be wondering about for weeks. The woman who left him more questions than answers was sitting in front of him.

"You think I'd give a stranger my real name?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him and sighing, with a playful eyeroll, "Awe, and I thought you were a genius Mr. Holmes." She teased lightly.

"You... You lied then?" He asked a small smile threatening his lips, "You're my new MI5 agent then?" Anthea walked in holding a file and rolled her eyes.

"She's head of the MI6." She repeated handing him the file, "All her paperwork is up to date and in order." Mycroft took the file and flipped through while Anthea left again shutting the door behind her.

"So you're my new MI _six _head agent, then?" He asked correcting himself with an eyeroll. They were all the same to him.

"I am. You have to brief me or whatever about job issues and such?" She asked crossing her legs and resting her elbow on one of them and putting her chin in her hand. Mycroft watched her silently for a moment.

"Is Seraphina your real name or is that another lie too?" He asked looking her up and down. Not it a 'Hey I'm totally checking you out' way. In a 'I'm not sure I trust your lies' way. We attempted to deduce her again and got nothing more than last time. And after the lie, he wasn't even sure if what he was getting was true or not.

"Yeah ,cuz if I could give myself any name in the world I'd go with Seraphina? Yes... It's my real name." She said sighing slightly. Mycroft nodded.

"Well... Seraphina, now that I'm your boss and not a stranger you can answer my questions..." He said smiling, like he'd just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, depends on the question." Mycroft thought for a moment. He did have a lot of questions. Most he knew she'd never answer.

"How did you know my name without me saying it?" He asked her, folding his hands under his chin. She rolled her eyes.

"That's an easy and obvious one. You told me your first name. Mycroft. I knew I was working with a Mycroft Holmes now. You said you held a minor position in the government. Not too many Mycroft working for the government." She explained, almost if talking to a toddler. Mycroft scoffed and she let out a small giggle.

"Yes. Good deductions Miss. LeMaire. Very good." He said before unfolding his hands and leaning back in his desk chair, eyes glued to the woman in front of him, "Now.. what about the fact that you were running from a murderer?"

Seraphina averted her gaze from Mycroft and whistled low and long. He waited patiently with his eyebrows raised.

"About that... classified information Mr. Holmes." Mycroft looked at her for a moment trying to tell whether or not she was kidding before laughing slightly,

"Seraphina, nothing is classified to me."


End file.
